1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to user interfaces for computer based systems and more particularly, to a method and apparatus for selecting symbols using strokes on a user interface.
2. Description of the Related Art
The keyboard continues to be the primary input device for a computer system. It remains relatively unchanged since its original use with typewriters and other early data entry input devices. The keyboard includes a set of keys a user operates with their hands. Generally, the user depresses one or more keys on the keyboard to input a particular symbol to the computer system. The keys are arranged in a standard configuration that users often memorize so that symbols can be entered quickly.
Despite the rapid advances in computer technology, improvements in the keyboard and other input devices have been nominal. For example, few advances have been made to reduce the size of the keyboard. As such, it remains one of the largest and heaviest components in the computer systems. The numerous mechanical moving parts in the keyboard also make the device much more likely to fail and need repair. For at least these reasons, there remains numerous ways to improve the keyboard and other input devices used with computers and computer-based systems.
Several new methods of inputting data have been developed in an effort to make computers smaller, more lightweight, and portable. For example, a pen based interface disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,596,656 by Goldberg titled xe2x80x9cUnistrokes for Computerized Interpretation of Handwritingxe2x80x9d, describes a set of free-form strokes made with a pen on a tablet corresponding to the symbols of a conventional keyboard. In this patent, a computer device recognizes the strokes and translates them to corresponding symbols. Although this method eliminates using buttons and the keyboard, the user must learn numerous free-form strokes to enter the data. Unfortunately, this learning curve may dissuade many users from entering data using this method.
It would be desirable to have a user interface that eliminates the conventional keyboard and provide the advantages of a stroke-based input system that a user is comfortable using.
In accordance with methods and apparatus consistent with the present invention, as embodied and broadly described herein a method for entering symbols into a user interface is provided. The method and system provides a surface actuated when contacted with a pointing device and positioned in relationship to at least one selectable button, receives stroke information in response to a stroke made by a pointing device on the surface of the user interface and in relationship to at least one selectable button on the user interface, identifies a symbol based on the stroke information and, provides the symbol for further processing.